


建安十三年馆娃行记

by vlg_f_j



Series: 权瑜 [1]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlg_f_j/pseuds/vlg_f_j
Summary: 建安十三年春，孙权征伐江夏黄祖，以周瑜为前部督，在性转设定下，这篇番外主要是从瑜美人角度尝试解读权瑜二人的关系，周瑜不只是江东的白月光，也是有生气、有欲望的人。本篇私设较多，性转有雷，泥塑预警。写完正文后，改编的材料会贴出。





	1. part1

**Author's Note:**

> 性转吃饺子的番外，高雷预警。  
私设如下：  
私设1：关于孙虑，孙权的次子，本文设定孙虑为王夫人所生，孙虑生母是谁没有记载，推测她不是地位很高夫人。琅琊王氏是孙权在黄武年间所纳的夫人，在孙和被立为太子后，身份贵重，因此孙权曾命令诸夫人之中不受宠的都迁于府外（和他的发妻徐夫人一个待遇），文中擅自使用了这个设定，并且提前了十几年，也就是琅琊王氏生了孙虑之后颇受宠爱，孙权为了避免宫闱争宠，命令诸夫人迁居于外。  
私设2：诸夫人迁居的场所（也是关于本文的题目）本文标题叫做建安十三年馆娃行记，建安十三年是故事的时间，馆娃宫是挑起权瑜故事的引子，也是文中假设诸夫人迁居的地址。孙权前期中心在吴（姑苏）（毕竟曹操战书里写“与将军会猎于吴”），姑苏城外砚石山上就是西施的馆娃宫旧址，推测到了三国时代肯定是荒没了，借着这个荒芜又悲凉的背景，引出周瑜内心的不甘。  
私设3：关于周瑜的内心矛盾:本文设定周瑜在孙策死后仍拥有一定地位，以拓有江东基业为自己平生所望，另一方面，和孙权的关系又无形之中成为她必须直面的问题，一是她不希望孙权像对待自己姬妾一样限制她，另一个是她难防小人中伤。文中想呈现的是瑜对权从有芥蒂到抹平芥蒂的过程。  
私设4：关于袁夫人 权崽娶过袁术的女儿为夫人之一，在步夫人过世后，孙权甚至想过立她为后，让她抚养其他夫人的孩子【吴录曰：袁夫人者，袁术女也，有节行而无子。权数以诸姬子与养之，辄不育。及步夫人薨，权欲立之。夫人自以无子，固辞不受。】”——《吴书·妃嫔传第五》  
私设5：关于建安十三年江夏之战，文中的具体场面都是虚构，参照史料有《吴书·孙破虏讨逆传》、《吴书·吴主传》、《吴书·程黄韩蒋周陈董甘凌徐潘丁传 》、并没有任何考据性。本文中黄祖方的战将有建安十一年被吴军俘虏的邓龙，还有前锋的陈就。  
私设6：孙绍的母亲不是大乔，没有交代具体姓名，周瑜算是名义上的长辈。孙绍采取演义里的武将设定，本文设定十四岁，在军中担任校尉。江东的宵小之徒会以防止孙绍篡权为由，要求孙权贬谪他，或者离间孙绍与周瑜。（孙绍在江东对孙权构不构成威胁这个见仁见智，知乎上谣传阴谋论不足信。只是孙绍的儿子孙奉的确是被孙皓所杀，理由就是有人传言孙奉当立为皇帝，所以也是移花接木）  


1  
建安十三年春正月，天气尚寒，吴地里还是各家闭门，互不走动的时节。  
刚过了年下，东府门子闲守在府上，自讨逆将军去后，只有近一年来这府邸才复现人烟。居舍虽精，但往来者少，偌大的庭院更显得冷清，连梁上碧瓦、枝上雀儿都孤寂了许多。  
这日午后，门子听到“咚咚”按门的声响，吱呀一声之后，阶下立着一个束着袖管的老翁。  
那老翁牵着自己的毛驴，问道：“叨扰大爷，敢问府上可是吴侯偏府？”  
这两个门子一年到尾也不见几个生人，此刻好奇起来，看他礼数周全颇有来历的样子，就问道：“不错，这正是吴侯府上，你老到此何事？”  
“哎呀，可教我找着了，老朽到此，是要求见吴侯夫人的，烦请您大人通报一声。”  
门子狐疑道，“吴侯哪位夫人？”  
“袁氏夫人。”  
这袁氏本是袁术少女，为吴侯纳为夫人已多年，素来温和，但未有生育。现诸夫人中以琅琊王夫人得宠，慑于其骄，所以无宠者均迁于府外，择地辟偏府而居，而今袁家早已落败，袁氏又不得宠，于是也在迁外之列，看这模样，这老者倒像是专程来探望袁氏的远亲。  
门子回道，“我们府上住的是先主公夫人，如今主公的诸位夫人，都搬到砚石山以东居住去了，你老只怕还有两个时辰的脚程要赶。”  
“嗳呦呦”，老翁皱起了花白眉毛，他无僮仆随行，只一人一驴，就算太阳落山也赶不到砚石山，且年下又无驿站开张，免不了要露宿一宿了。  
两个门子不免发心善道，“这天色也不早了，老人家在此稍待，待我两个禀明了管家，留你在门上待一宿还是可以的。”  
于是这老者连连道谢，就在门上偏房歇下了。  
到了日头偏西时候，门外又传来扣门的声音。  
第二次扣门的人笃笃笃地敲了三四下，门子打开大门，结果站着一个穿着皂袍的仆人，从怀里掏出吴侯府的符牌，说明了自己的来意。  
“主公特来让小人延请夫人去府中饮宴。”  
“请回禀主公，”两个门子道，“今日夫人身体有恙，感了风寒，不能赴宴了。”  
“这个不妨，主公也知道夫人有恙，这不，就让我等把今冬最上等的佳酿送来了”，他指了指阶下，也有一辆牛车，车上用一层粗布蒙着，车前也站着一个面生的家人。  
两个门子打开了偏门小道，好让牛车进来。  
牵车的人也穿着皂袍，袖口扎得死死的，头上裹着严实的帽巾，头也不抬地就牵起绳子往里走，车上的酒坛哐啷啷地响着。  
“诶诶，慢着点”，门子看他不牢不靠的样子，斥责道，“看着爽利，怎么倒是个蒙头驴？打了主公的酒，够你克化的！”  
那年轻的家人还是没应答，头倒是更低了，只管着走自己的路。  
送走了送酒的，门子仍旧在廊下打着呵欠。  
一个杵了一下另一个同伴，说起话来，  
“我听说这一年多来，主公和夫人闹得很僵，怎么今天又请人来过府？  
“咳，还不是咱们夫人不比常人，主公扭不过，自己找了个台阶。”  
“你这话有什么缘故？”  
门子勾了勾收，另一个就悄摸地把耳朵贴了过去，  
“我听说呀，去年有主公动了收娶夫人的心思”  
“什么？”  
“你悄声些，这事儿啊，府里的都知道，我也是听我那做郎中的二姐夫说的。”  
“你的姐夫，不就是那个面色黢黑的何季吗？”  
“这话可别往外传，我听我那二姐夫讲，有个主簿，为人奸滑，专爱做这投机构陷的事情，他那天就向主公进言，说咱们夫人手握大权，如今绍公子又投在军中，两人虽不是亲母子，但是身份亲近，要是夫人记挂着先主公的嫡子，待绍公子长大有了威望，若生变故，就麻烦了。”  
“那他竟出了这么个馊主意？”  
“主簿说，最上策是先谪守绍公子于外，使二人分离，待到有变，再杀了周夫人。”  
“啊呀呀”  
“主公不允，他又说，中策是纳夫人为后宫，以绝后患，一劳永逸。”  
“主公允了么？”  
“当时我姐夫何季就在殿外，虽然看不见但是听得真切，主公半晌都没说话，肯定是动了心思。”  
“那咱们夫人的意思呢？”  
“你想啊，区区一个主簿，哪里能瞒得过？”  
“所以夫人才搬出府来，这事儿既不能捅破窗户，摘了这主簿，也不能自证青白。”  
“嗐，可不是嘛。”  
又过了约莫一个时辰，等到缺了一块儿的月亮挂在了天南的树梢上，门子仍旧是坐在廊下。四下里更静了，这会子已经到了宵禁的时间，偏房里老翁正在打着鼾，连冷风抽打孤零零的柳条都清晰可闻。  
“噔噔噔——噔噔噔——”贴着地面儿响起了疾快的马蹄声，越来越近。  
门子一个激灵，摇醒同伴，“快！开门！”  
往府内迅脱跨入一个披着斗篷的身影，来人也没有言语，只有骏马在寒夜里喷着白色的鼻息。  
周瑜解开斗篷，露出面目来，把马交给门子，向另一个替她掌灯的问道，  
“今日我出府的空当，府里可有什么事？”  
“禀夫人，未时来了个老头儿，是要去砚石山探望袁夫人的，不想摸错了，把咱们府当成偏府了，我跟李九看他脚力不好，就算宵禁也走不到砚石山，已经回过管家，留他在门上睡一晚了”  
“嗯，既是袁夫人远亲，不要怠慢了老人家，明早留过饭再送走。”  
“诺，还有申末，主公差人送来许多佳酿。”  
“送酒？”  
“送酒的人来说，主公本打算请您回府过家宴，只不过听闻您有恙，所以特意差人送了酒，聊表酬谢之意。”  
“有多少？”  
“嘿，足有一牛车那么多哩”  
“留下两坛，剩下的再差人给他送回去吧，就说我心领了。”  
说话间，周瑜已经匆匆转到了堂前，向门子手里接过灯，便推开了熟悉的房门。  
门里又是一片昏暗。  
周瑜把斗篷随意搭在案几上，点起灯台，不提防有人从身后溜进来，顺手带上了门，  
“瑜卿，教我好等。”  
她回头打量穿着皂袍的孙权，又是诧异又是好笑，“主公今日怎么如此打扮？”  
“我是来送酒的。”  
周瑜上前，给他摘下箍得紧紧的帽子，“酒不是申时就送来了，为何还要留到现在？”  
“你说呢？”他揉了揉被帽檐勒红的额头，“我莫非是来自讨没趣的？”  
“听说周夫人身染风寒，我料想应该在家中休养，岂料这人根本不在府中，”  
他说着拉住了周瑜，“让我空等这半日…你倒说说，去了哪里？”  
“去江边垂钓。”  
他也不戳破这句假话， “想来今日瑜卿收获颇丰，但是我空着肚子等了你许久，能否赐我一碗鱼羹？”  
过了一会儿，仆人把宵夜捧了上来，他饿了一天，只管着埋头苦吃，周瑜看他仆役行装，举止也带了粗笨气，风卷残云地喝完羹汤，还用手抹了一下，这才从案桌上抬起慢悠悠的眼神，“这羹里哪有鱼肉？”  
看着对面座上人的样子，她说道， “隆冬时节，又哪来的鱼？”  
孙权跨了过来，不由分说地把满好的酒盏推到她面前，“你既然招了，那就得认罚。”  
她饮了这一盏，叹道，“果然香醇”，又多尝了几口。  
三盏之后，她撑在案上，梳拢着发鬓，额角突突地跳，孙权趁机凑了上来，盘问道，“今日是去了军中？军中士卒大多告归，年节之中暂且无事，你何须如此操劳。”  
“不是军务，是绍儿的母亲…”  
“怎么，是去了南府？”  
“绍儿如今到了从军的年纪，做母亲的牵挂自己的孩子，他母亲今日请我过去，是想要把绍儿嘱托于我。”  
东府冷清，到底还是孙策在时留下的府邸，诸夫人所居的南府，其冷清凋敝之气，更不能与东府相比，更兼南府地远，毗邻砚石山上的馆娃旧址，诸夫人被迁至此，不免有戚戚迟暮之感。  
她思及此处，默然无应，孙权也不说话，于是她又喝下了一盏酒。  
一年前，王氏夫人诞下幼子，宗庙占卜后名曰虑，名之以思有所图之意，以示此子日后大有所望。吴侯膝下已有三嗣，江东基业后继有人，六郡莫不欢欣。  
王夫人已是宠眷益隆，诸夫人之中难有与之比肩者，于是姬妾之中便生起许多妒意。为了消弭宫闱间的紧张，免去夺嗣之祸，吴侯不日便下令诸夫人无子亦无宠者，连同先主公诸夫人等，须迁至砚石山居住。  
但是周瑜却不在此列。  
然而月余后，她命人打扫了东府，还是搬了进去。  
此刻他挨肩搭背地说，  
“绍儿尚小，不止他母亲对他厚望期之，你我又何尝不是如此？但是你风寒未好，又何必今日赶着去？况且我看这东府陈设太旧，仆役粗鲁，在此居住大有不便，更何况病时？未免也委屈了些，不如还是回府来罢。”  
周瑜转过身去，不做回答。  
他拉着她的手放到膝头，像按着竹笛骨节一样把着她手指，捏着软话儿，  
“你搬出府来的事我已都知晓了，是小儿女口不择言，我替大虎向你赔罪，好不好？”  
“主公以为我是在与孩子置气？”  
那一日正值入春时节，正午时候日头足，宗室孩子们都穿了新衣裳，各自由乳母抱在亭子里赏顽春景。  
周瑜远远地路过，就看到在乳母怀里扭来扭去的一个小娃儿，生得粉雕玉琢，  
“小郡主你瞧，这花儿多好看啊” ，乳娘摘下一枝桃花来逗她。  
“不，我不要！”她的小脸儿挣得通红。  
说着她竟挣脱乳母跳了下来，自己横冲直撞地出了亭子，几个大人竟也拦不住她。  
她的乳母在后面呼喊着跟随的婢子，“你们都是死人呐，还不快把小郡主抱回来！”  
这孩子跑过回廊，停在了周瑜面前，上气不接下气地，就像个滚尽了的小轱辘。周瑜一把把她抱了起来，孩子的鼻尖儿都挂满了汗珠，她替孩子抹尽热汗，问道：“大虎是要到哪里去？”  
这孩子滴溜溜地盯着她的脸仔细地辨认了一下，看她不像是生人，于是自来熟地说道，“我要去找我父亲。”  
“哦？大虎知道走哪条路能找到父亲？”  
孩子摇了摇头，“你知道吗？”  
她哑然一笑，总也不能把孩子挂在脖子上送给她父亲，于是说，“我也不知道，我带你去找你母亲好不好？”  
“不好！”她两条小眉毛都拧起来了。  
“为何不好？”  
“母亲不陪我玩，老是让我和乳娘呆在一起。”  
“乳娘待你不好么？”她掂了一下臂中小娃，“你看现在你跑了出来，她这么担心你哩”  
“乳娘太笨。”  
周瑜忍不住一笑，“人小鬼大，跟你父亲真是一模一样。”  
“你认识我父亲？那你也是我父亲的夫人了？”这小孩在她怀里左右手相合，打了一个拱，  
孩子仔细观摩着抱着她的人，眉眼风情，咋道，“夫人你生得真好看，比王夫人美多了。”  
她一时间愣住，无言以对。  
“哎呀我的小主子！你怎么跑到这儿来了！”乳娘看见孙鲁班被乖乖抱在周瑜怀里，如获大赦，但又注意到方才还笑着的周瑜冷了下来。  
于是连同几个服侍的婢子下拜道，“周夫人好。”  
“夫人你姓周！”小孩儿在怀里自己拍掌。“夫人也常来找我玩好不好？我不喜欢王夫人……”  
“小郡主不可胡言，周夫人是先主公夫人，你该称呼为伯母”乳母斥责她道  
接着说道，“是奴婢失责，郡主年纪还小，还不认得人……”  
周瑜把孩子放回乳母怀中，一言不发地就走了，廊上空空静静，只有小孩儿自己咬着舌头，怔怔地盯着她后腰上别着的马鞭。


	2. part2

后半夜，西风紧打着窗棱，歇在偏房里的老翁被冻得一阵冷战，醒了过来。他本想寻口热水喝，但见两个卧在榻上的门子鼾打得震响，料是劳烦不动的，于是摸出了门，到屋角儿去找茶炉子。  
趁着月色清朗，老翁一路向西南角儿走去，果不其然找到了茶房。他喝了一口尚温的水，肚皮才觉得舒畅一些，正当准备悄摸地沿着原路走回，老翁却听到里间儿传来的交谈声，在寂静冬夜里传得格外地远。老翁心底纳罕道，巡更的人都歇了，想必已过了人定，这个时候还有谁在点灯熬油？  
“…你该走了...”里间先开口的是个妇人。  
这老翁只听到了这头里一句，只因他耳力不济，又默念那非礼勿听等道理，拔脚便溜回房中去了。  
“你该走了…”她这时候被揽在膝头， “府中应该还有其他行装，主公换一身再走吧”  
她接着劝道，“你若不走，明日倘有人察觉，如何是好？”  
他看她吃过酒后红腮脸烫，一片温香，更加泥着架子，只管往她脸上轻轻拂着，  
“自你出府，你我相聚不过数面，当着众人，不是议事便是议军，总想着来见你，好容易出来了，你又为什么老是要赶我走？”  
这时案上蜡烛突然卟的一声爆了一个极大的灯花，悠悠晃晃的暗光网住了膝前一片，  
周瑜开口说道，“国事千头万端都需主公操劳，主公有事自可传召，若无事相见，只恐会耽误了处理政务。”  
她嘴上这样说，耳朵却又昏昏沉沉地听到了那花架底下和小径幽处流传的宫闱秘事，  
………………………  
“最近王夫人受宠，连步夫人都压了一头，嗨呀，真是交了好运气。”  
“若论资质，她也算不上最好的，听论相的人说啊，这人下巴若是生得过长，可是福薄之相呢。”  
“这下巴长是苦相不假，但是眉目之间的一分媚态，可使容貌增色至六七分，这可是想学也不来的。”  
“怎么说？”  
“你还不知道啊，王夫人入府的时候不过是再寻常不过的人物罢了，主公也并没有另眼看她，有一晚啊……”  
“有一晚啊，主公召群臣饮宴，喝了个烂醉，就随便宿在了她房里，恰好第二天就是冬至，冬至大如年嘛，主公第二天醉酒未起，身体不适，连冬至祭礼也没有准备周全，”  
“别拣这些没用的说，这和王夫人有什么相关？”  
“冬至当日，我就在王夫人那里侍候，主公醒来的时候，正好见到她在塌旁，你想想，一夜没睡，能好看到哪儿去啊，还不是靠可怜儿相收服了人的。饶是一夜守着不说，还亲尝汤药，说主上以一身系国事，若是身体欠安有了半点闪失，侍奉之人便有过错罪不容诛，所以情愿事事凶险为君亲尝，宁死心甘。”  
“啧啧，这份心意，就算是假的也难得，难怪她能独获主公青眼。”  
“做小伏低谁不懂啊，要说厉害呀，我只服那位，几位夫人都迁外，只有那位能留下来”  
“那照你这么说，这事儿是作准了？”  
………………………  
她忽然把双眼睁开，眼睛里映着又燃起的烛火，孙权不怀好意地磨着她手上的茧子，粗糙而沉默着，  
她发觉自己始终不能像王夫人那样渴望一个名正言顺的头衔，也无法像府中诸姬那样，熏衣添妆、翘首企盼，只为求得宠眷，还不能像南府中诸夫人一样，韶华不再后，就独泣斜阳对芳草。  
孙权看着她出神的模样，牙根底下莫名地翻腾一股酸痒，她总是运筹帷幄，她总是得胜将军，而他却替自己喊冤。  
“我明白了，”他把胸膛靠了过去，“你哪里是在和孩子置气，你是在与我置气。”  
却不料她直起身子来，躲开了痴缠，这时候案上烛蜡啪嗒啪嗒地滴了下来，像条斩不断的泪痕。  
她索性把盘裹许久的疙瘩抛出，  
“我不愿留在府中，不是因为孩子家的痴话，也不是跟谁怄气。”  
“我今日去了砚石山，馆娃旧址一片荒凉，只剩西风，我站在山上的时候想，我本也该到这地方打发残年，这才是合了规矩的，”  
“或者我如今不去，甚至仍在府中，与夫人媵妾一般无二，除了枯对锦鸡珍玩，企盼君侯恩宠，如此岂适我愿？何况身份有别，一旦你我之事泄露，刀笔无情，那时我又何面目容于天下？”，  
窗外好像也刮起了西风。  
寒露深重，他放下了她的手，  
“主公，不要再对我设伏兵了。”  
蜡烛扑簌簌滴下泪来，不轻不重，不会挑时机。  
第二日，袁家老翁出门时，东府中悄无声息，鸟雀也倦懒，不肯向行人叫一声，他纳罕正是祭扫晨礼之时，这公侯府上竟如此安静，不知昨晚说话的人是哪个，  
正有几个侍女低头快步往他昨晚去过的茶房里头去，不一会儿又趋步而行向着大门而来，对着昨日两个门子说话，老翁正巧听得真切，  
“烦请两位开门，我们要去出门到府里请医士，”侍女亮了亮出去的符牌，看起来面色匆匆。  
“这是怎么了？”  
“夫人昨日风寒加重，今日一病不起，这可耽搁不得。”


	3. part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战场部分开始

人言，春梢头总是挂着冷雨纷纷，这风寒小疾也带出数日的咳嗽来，待周瑜养好了病，已经是旬日之后。   
这时节她虽然在家中闲着，却要每日批看军中递上来的书报，因此病才好地慢了些，这一天清晨，她趁着精神大好，走出满是药味儿的卧房，握着奏书到东边曲廊上去透气，自去年后，军中大小调拨都旨在向江夏进发，如今春水未生，江面尚平，正是开年用兵之时。她这样盘算着，这时候恰来了一个人，说有事禀报，她定睛一瞧，正是自己手下的小校，   
她于是问道，“何事？”   
小校答道“夫人，主公请您速往营中，将军们正在商议出战江夏之策。”   
“主公此刻在营中？”   
“正是，车驾已经备下。”   
“不必了，我病已痊愈，何劳车架？你去牵我的马来。”   
“主公，周夫人到。”侍卫往营帐里通传道。   
帅账是用坚实的牛皮包裹而成，因此帐内昏暗，即使是白天也得叫人点起灯烛，初春的冷风在营中烈烈地吹着，像是战前的吟啸，偶尔飘进一丝阳光，也是冷的。   
孙权看到帐幕被两旁侍卫挑开，进来一个穿着软甲的人，眼神晶亮，泛着光彩。她来到帅案前撩袍下拜道，“主公，我来迟了。”   
他从帅案后站了起来，关切问道，“无妨，夫人的病可大安了？”   
她抬起头回道，“区区小疾，何足挂齿，”有这样一霎间，她的双眼亮亮的，映得身后的刀光都暗了下去，他心内暗动，但只按下不表，微微颔首。   
他回顾营中，此刻诸将列为左右两队，肃然而立，都把目光凝聚在他身上。   
他说道：“把人推进来！”   
来人五花大绑，被掼在案前还在左右挣扎，脸上的横肉拧成一条，“呸，碧眼小儿，羞辱敌将，算什么本事！”   
“邓龙，你乃军前败将，安得猖狂！”蒋钦站在一旁，顺手抽出自己的佩剑，勒在他脑后，逼着他低下头去。   
“邓将军被我军俘虏关押，至今也未变节，黄祖麾下有你这样气节的人，倒也实属难得。”   
“哼，我志不移，绝不叛主！”这邓龙自从建安十一年被俘，饱尝了十数月的牢狱之苦，突然被推出来，却又被阴阳怪气一通，正不知如何回答，面前的孙权又道，   
“邓龙，你可知道，今日将你放出来是为何？”   
“我一介武夫，岂会与你这黄口小儿争论，你是要杀要剐，我绝无二话！”   
“当年我父出讨荆州，是谁于林木之间设下伏兵？又是谁从山上投下暗石冷箭？”他的声音在追溯那段历史的时候透露出的反而是坚定，而不是贸然的冲动与仇意，”黄祖老儿昏聩不堪，有名而无实，麾下军马乏力，民心不齐，律法不修，内外失援，江夏暗弱，而我江东民心知附，兵精粮足，上可以振王纲清乱世，下可以报先君之仇，”   
这时候风声大起，外头正午的阳光正洒在帅案旁的旗帜上，他一把举起令旗，“七日之内，我便尽起东吴水军，伐你江夏”，   
军中人心一震，他接着说道，“左右，将邓龙推出，斩他祭旗！”   
片刻之间侍卫就带了颗血淋淋的脑袋放了上来，他指着头颅，面无惧色，“邓龙临死前还不忘骂我为黄口小儿，不错，我资历尚浅，交锋于两阵之间，我远逊父兄，但我愿与众将一道，展江东儿郎英勇于长江之上，诸位将军，破祖必在此战，此战胜后，一举即可得江夏，图谋荆州！”   
“主公！”左列之中有将下拜，“某愿领五千精兵为先锋，擒得黄祖头颅！”   
“主公，我亦愿往！”   
“请主公赐战船十艘，我愿行奇兵，大破黄祖！”   
帅案前将领接连下拜请命，他见把握十有八九，便依计部署。   
将领各自领了命，意气昂扬地离开，帐中还有一人一言未发，孙权觉得方才沉着的胸腔现在才又重新跳了起来。   
外头一片吵嚷之声不甚清楚，都是各部在点兵的声音，他这时候握住周瑜的手是暖的，  
她眼神里的不同于惹人疼惜的纯真或是雾蒙蒙的顺从，但他真切地明白其中的意思。   
这是周瑜设下的伏兵。  
“主公，自柴桑到黄祖屯兵的沙羡一带，山势多变，最宜伏兵，若水军作战，行至重山叠嶂处又中埋伏，则恐事不济矣，此战须得谋定后动……”   
她的手指突然间被他重重捏了一下，有意要报复她似的，“方才瑜卿不发一言，现在留下来，难道只有部署行军的事儿要说？又为什么刚才不提？”   
她咳了一下，说“自然不只有这件事，主公方才陈词慷慨，倒不好教我打断了这番豪情壮志，是以刚才没有提起。”   
“还有什么？”   
“日后主公不必在文武面前言称自己逊于父兄，大事方行，以主公之才，实在无须自谦。”   
“好，我听你的，我也有话要对你说，”   
“主公请讲。”   
他忽然挪近了些，靠在她身边说了一句话。   
春风凛冽，营外到处是校尉士卒清点粮草兵器的喧闹声响，因此这话是不清不楚的。   
“战场用命，九死一生，不论胜负如何，万望瑜卿珍重，我总要看到你才心安。”  
趁周瑜愣着，他一双浅色的眼睛又趁势追击，“这才是我的伏兵。”

大军开拔的第一天中午，士兵们靠岸生火造饭，周瑜坐在自己舱里，正细细地在看地图，  
这时候午饭端了上来，一股饭香扑鼻而来，引得人饥肠辘辘，她揭开盖子一看，是鱼羹。  
鱼羹一打开就腾起一阵乳白色的雾， 她哭笑不得地问道，“怎么是这个？”  
“夫人不喜欢？小的这就去换了它。”  
“不必了，”她说着自己动勺盛了一碗，小心地吹散热气，“全军今天吃的都是这个？”  
“不是，校尉以下吃的都是糙米饭”，回话的人小心看着周瑜的反应，她在白雾后头眯起了眼，用汤匙舀了一口，  
她心里了然，但也没接着问下去，“鱼羹滋味很好，下去吧。”  
到了傍晚将军们一起进晚饭的时候，这边刚刚入座，揭开盖子，董袭就一脸的愁容，“午饭是鱼羹，怎么晚饭还是鱼羹？粮官呐，给我把粮官找来！”  
那粮官理着自己的衣襟进来了，步履还有些摇晃，显然是不谙水性，说话也打颤儿，  
“将…将军找小人何事？”  
董袭把自己面前的鼎向前一推，“让打仗的人顿顿喝汤，是哪家粮官的好主意？”  
“回，回将军，这江上可取食材少之又少，只有水里头的鱼养了一个冬天，现在膘肥肉美，而且江上捕鱼，也是便宜之策…”  
“谁问你鱼肉了，我问你你这粮官还想不想做了！”  
“在下惶恐，今天是主公亲自下的令，做的鱼羹。”  
短暂的沉默过后，他把鼎拉回自己面前，呼啦呼啦地吃了起来。


	4. part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车预警

春日昼短，因此夜晚也来得快，江上潮水接天涌来，但是大军还没有到休息的时候。  
这是交战前的一晚，许多人都注定不能安睡。就比如都尉派出的两个斥候，正趁着夜色晦暗潜回岸上，要去打探沔口四周山上有无伏兵。  
这两个人带上了干粮和水，轻装简行，但是也怕赶路孤寂，于是上了岸，也开始嘀咕起来。  
“唉，你说，咱们去沔口赶这一趟，得花多少时辰啊？”  
“少说得两个时辰，还是快点走吧，看这光景，明日就是两军交战的日子了。”  
正当他这样说的时候，他的同伴却止住了他，“诶，你听，这是什么声音？”  
他们回过身来，环顾四周着寻找声音的来源，这声音丝丝缕缕，若有若无，随着涨潮拍在岸上慢慢回荡着。  
“是笛声，这会子谁在吹笛子？”  
其中个子高一点的那个商量道，“左右明天就得打仗了，咱们俩的人头到明天这时候都不知道有什么着落，且慢些，听完这支曲子也不迟。”  
于是这一高一矮两个斥候就近躲了起来，听起曲子来。  
“诶诶，你快看——”另一个矮的努了努嘴，眼尖手快，指了指楼船甲板上的人影，月光晦暗，人影也模模糊糊地照不清楚。  
“这人没穿铠甲…”矮个儿指了指楼船的位置，惊讶道，“这艘船正在队伍中间，难道吹笛子的人是主公？”  
“我看八成是，就算不是，也准是个将军一般的人物。”  
“嘿，没想到吴侯第一次率军出征，竟然一点儿也不怕，还能有这样的闲情逸致。”  
“你懂什么，明天要赤身死搏的，可是你我这样的人，主公等人高枕无忧，又有什么好畏惧的。”  
“照你这样说，咱俩的命可都悬在这个没见过的主公身上了。”  
江上的乐声突然起了变化，两个斥候都住了嘴。原来幽咽的笛声之中加入了不知谁人拨弄的琴弦，这时候月华突破层层乌云，霎时间月华江色相辉映，琴声和笛声和为一曲，交相融协。  
两个斥候差点洒下泪来，但也分不清是为了自己的性命，还是因为被曲中真情打动。  
“曲子听完了，还是快些走吧。”高个儿的那个说道，语气中带着一丝近乎古时义士舍生取义的豁然。  
第二天刚过平旦，吴军先锋果然遇上了敌军，黄祖手下的陈就担任先锋，率两座巨大艨艟横于沔口，阻挡吴军。  
战争前的雾气如同死神笼罩在隘口，幽暗而死寂。黎明的日光从山缝而出，打破了最后一丝微妙的平衡，第一支箭终于当空发出。两下里鼓声大振，杀声大喊，山中鸟雀皆已遁走。当前锋之中凌统的第一艘船撞上去的时候，山上的伏兵果然倾尽而出，从空中降下无数箭矢，密集地遮蔽了朝阳的光彩。  
“不好！山上有伏兵！”  
周瑜命人往上风向点火，火势迅疾如飞，黑烟缭绕，正此时，她才清楚地知道昨夜斥候的行迹泄露，一定被杀，是以无人来报伏兵之事，但眼下再后悔也来不及了，于是命数百健壮军士各披上双层铠甲，从山上包抄伏兵。  
她捉住一个初上战场的新兵，对方看起来已经被黑烟血光吓破了胆：“快坐快船，报与主公，请他增援！”  
还未等小兵转过身去，咻地一声，他的胸口就中了一支飞箭，他稚嫩的脸上还带着惊恐的神情，直挺地倒在甲板上，丢掉了性命。周瑜大怒，干脆跳上冲锋的舸船，搭弓还射，率军士突入两座艨艟之中，  
这时候艨艟上的士兵已经认出了乘舸船而来的是谁，于是在船上激骂道，“活捉周瑜！献给主公做妾！”  
“活捉周瑜！献于主公做妾！”——  
——“活捉周瑜！献于主公做妾！”  
周围士兵的眼睛像是和脚下的长江一样被血染红，数不清的人踏上踏板冲着艨艟而去，一时间两军交战，锋刃相接，无数刀光血影。只顾着杀敌，连耳聝都顾不上从死者脑袋上一个一个砍下，在黑烟之中，一具又一具尸体被踢下战船，噗通噗通沉入江中，游鱼不知人事，反而游过来纷纷撕咬。  
山上伏兵畏于吴军死战的气势，已经溃败，艨艟舰上的人疲态初现，这时候远处又传来一阵杀喊之声，来降手鼓率阵，立于船尾，正是孙权。  
这时候战场情势逐渐扭转，船上死战的军士也倍感振奋，董袭带人杀至艨艟船头，一把将连接两座巨舰的绳索斩断，两座大船失去了平衡，撤出一条水道，到了辰时，陈就手下的艨艟巨舰终于溃败，火势焚烧之后，剩下的只有一片黑黢黢的灰烬，江水浑浊不清，被刚刚平息下来的战争之中成百上千具尸体所染污。  
对于江河而言，死亡最终把所有亡者带往到同样的结局，他们的身份已毫无意义，他们的胜败已经无处可寻，他们的荣誉最后会化为山间的风和雨。  
对于每个还能勉强站立的人来说，尸体堆散发出的屎尿腥臭直冲他们的口鼻，呛地人难以承受，除此之外，  
周瑜率军停了下来，这时候本部已经乘着打开的江路乘胜追击，前部更需要有人留下来修整清点。  
她脸上满是血污，干涸后像泥块一样黏在脸上，注目脚下久久还没平静的江水，索性鞠了一捧血水勉强洗净，这时候她已经倦极了，但是精神却还很不寻常地高涨着，漫无目的地环顾一周，她忽然又想起了昨夜里的那把琴。  
昨夜，她打发了斥候之后便再舱内独自等待，出乎意外地却等来了窗外笛声浮动，笛声好似人的沉吟，其中翻滚着悲慨不平之意，笛声在晦暗天地之间独行，有如孤单的鸟兽，在呼唤他的同行之侣，但吹奏之人技艺并不纯熟，显然是即兴为之，稍不留意，甚至连着错了好几个音。  
她已经很久未弹琴，那把琴并不是她心爱的，甚至一点儿也不引人注目。但她转念一想，还是抱下旧琴，运指弹拨，回应了笛声的邀请。  
笛声越来越近，她主动打开自己的舱门，一江的月色泼进半江来，门外人背着月亮伫立着，  
带着醉意说道，“许久未听你抚琴了”  
“那主公又为何突然想起吹笛？”  
“你不妨一猜，”  
她故意摇了摇头，“两军开战近在咫尺，你应该养精蓄锐才是。”  
“瑜卿，瑜卿”，他跨进门来， “我是在赌一次，你我算不算得上是知音？”  
“不算，”她一边让出空来，一边否定，“主公方才曲调之中多有错误，令人不忍卒闻。只是曲中尚有真意一脉贯之，还算得上有可称之处。”  
他故作老成地眯起眼睛，“我本凡俗，不工乐律。而且好用音曲来解人心曲，我的乐音固然远不及你，但你的琴声，总是离得远的时候，听上去情真意切，但离得近的时候，又恍然如过江之水，教我怎么也捉摸不透。”  
船板不稳，人的步履像是踩在虚空之上，但他压根没想过要停，  
他低声说道， “我如何才能得知你的心曲？”  
周瑜忽然想起那句小孩子的玩笑话，打趣他道，“是你太笨了。”  
但他立刻捉住了她的臂腕，几乎是缠斗一样想用蛮力把对方拉进自己怀里，但是奈何周瑜力气甚至不下于他这个醉汉，他只好玩起小孩子无赖的把戏，呵起痒来。  
周瑜不耐这一招，反胜为败，又像安抚个孩子一样，带着他坐在床头，趁他呆着，拢住他的脖子，把他的脸贴近自己。  
剩下半江月色都照映在她光洁的面庞上，明眸皓齿，乌云蓬松，教人心神俱散。  
“公事与私情都分不清，你这个主公，难道不是太笨了？”  
他一次也未曾见过她这样从容不迫，更多时候她只是躲闪，虽不至于次次推拒，但也总像是夏日的冰，松竹叶上的露，令人百般痴恋又无能为力。否则他也不会求仙问药似的以求相会，而这样近在咫尺的大胆似乎只应出现在他的梦里。  
她把他的手引向自己的身躯，肌肤上创痕很少，战争多年的痕迹似乎在此消弭，就像她真的是他养在深宫的夫人一样。  
他笨拙地回应着，连一丝思考的余地都没有，仿佛是醉到了如痴如狂的地步。  
她在笑，笑他像个唐突的少年，还未懂得如何服从自己的欲望，只知道委身于对方的动作而已。更是笑他鲁莽而固执，一心要大费周章地求证不能说出的心意。  
她先是扳正他的身躯，双手绕到身后剥开外衫。她的动作故意放得慢条斯理，明知一分一秒都是煎熬，偏偏还要解开衣襟后侧过脸来，朝眼前人露齿一笑。  
孙权此时唯有哀叹一句，我为鱼肉矣。  
“嘘——”她用手指堵住了最后的话语，顺道揪了一把他烫熟的耳朵，“不许再提半个鱼字，”  
接着主动把身体倚了过去。  
他握住周瑜的腰杆，一指一指地沿着脊柱向上攀延，像是要吹奏一首动情的乐曲，在寻找对方身上所有的管节，  
她眉梢底下的黑痣逐渐颤动起来，像一只冷若冰霜的小兽，忽然躺了下来，毫无征兆地对人撒开雪白的肚皮。他实在又饿又渴，极力忍住撕咬的欲望。  
这时候他眉间落下了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，一串忽高忽低的失神叹息。  
两个人一齐跌在了榻上，她仍然揽着他的肩头，指着案上的琴说道，“这把琴我未曾见过，你预备下，有什么来历？”  
他忽然像是餍足的蛮兽，伏在她身前又不安生起来，“这琴是我建安七年秋天命人造的。”  
周瑜在他头上狠敲了一下，“胡闹！”  
……………………………………………  
舱外又传来了脚步声，但来人踟蹰不定，走来走去，弄出阵阵声响。  
“何人在外？进舱来无妨。”  
进来的是吕蒙。  
吕蒙向来直爽，此时却只看了看她的神情，锯嘴葫芦一样支支吾吾，不发一言。  
“怎么了，子明将军？”  
“事关主公，末将不敢相瞒，特来禀报。”  
“主公如何？”  
“主公今日率军追击黄祖，不提防身中了弓弩手的冷箭……”  
她怀里勉强抱着笨重的旧琴，手腕酸胀极了。  
“夫人莫急！董袭拼着性命，已经护着主公回来了。”  
“黄祖如何？”  
“已经被一个叫冯则的骑兵斩首。”  
她耳朵里灌满了嗡嗡的杂声，强自问道，“那么…主公的伤情如何？”  
“唉——”吕子明低下头去，不忍直面，叹道，“主公伤情甚急，军中将士尚不知情，若再不及时医治，恐事不济矣！”  
旧琴啪嗒一声，摔到了地上。


	5. part5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英雄母亲周公瑾（大草）

明月高悬，从江夏至回柴桑的路上寂静一片，  
“啪嗒——啪嗒——啪嗒”只有一骑骏马匆忙奔驰。  
江南水土本来丰润无比，但此时却显出几分萧瑟，连风哨都像刀子一样刮着两颊。  
周瑜仰头望向明月，明月朗朗一如昨日，但今日看来却格外无情。眼前层层的树木正在向后飞逝，像无尽的黑色水浪。乌骓马夜间虽识得方向，不断奔驰，但她总觉得身下骏马正向深渊奔驰，自己正困在这片林子里，怎么也走不出去。  
她于是益发抽打身下的骏马，催地马儿发了狂一样，载着她向黑暗中奔去。  
次日午后，柴桑下起了雨。军营之中的士卒仍在披甲操练，淅淅沥沥的雨水糊住他们的视线。  
从守门外跑进来一个哨探，跑过来找到守将，“将军，门外又一人一骑，自报是从江夏战场过来的。”  
“来的是何人？”  
“雨大，看不太清楚，不过来人带着前部都督的虎符。”  
“哦？来人可说何事？”  
“来人说，要见校尉孙绍。”  
孙绍从行阵中走出来的时候，雨势正在变大，豆大的雨珠砸在地上，如同从天上滑落的眼泪。  
他听说有人从江夏战场而来专程要见他，正有满腹疑惑，一卷军帐，才看见了周瑜，  
于是他拜道，“孙绍拜见夫人。”  
周瑜的外袍浸满了雨水，还有雨水冲刷不净的血迹，一看即知她是从战场而来，行色匆匆。孙绍还发现她神色僵硬，不同以往，一定是有隐情要讲。  
乍一见孙绍，她心里堪喜堪愁。这个年纪的少年人每天要变化一些，她须保护好他的将来。  
“夫人，夫人可还安好？”孙绍关切说道。  
“我很好，我只是顺路来看看你。”  
然而孙绍敏锐地答道，“夫人面色苍白，看起来像是有什么变故？是不是江夏战场不利？”  
“不，战场无事，黄祖已被枭首。”  
周瑜为他的敏锐担忧，额角的穴位止不住地弹跳。  
“绍儿，”少年人快速鲜明起来的轮廓使周瑜不由得想到在很多人心里早已经坐实的密谋，  
“你母亲想要你调到我的军中，跟随我帐下，这事你可清楚？”  
“自然清楚”，孙绍还藏不住稚嫩的欣喜。  
“好，那你即日就到我身边，担任校骑校尉一职吧。”  
孙绍又拜道“能替夫人效力，学生自然欣喜之至”  
周瑜这时候挑起帐幕，外头的雨小了一些，她就往外走，孙绍自然跟着她一前一后地出了营帐，  
“夫人，夫人，，您一定还有事没有交代，恳请您告诉我，究竟是为了何事烦忧？”  
雨点儿像针头，密密麻麻扎在人身上，周瑜后知后觉，一阵愀然，她其实什么话都没说，她回过来握住孩子的手臂，问他，  
“绍儿，你说，统兵者最重要的是什么？”  
“是要在战场上有冲锋陷阵的勇气，还要有镇静若定的意志。”  
“好，我现在作为你的主将，你的长辈，命你出征，你可有愿意？”  
“夫人请讲”  
她眼前闪露出许多长着阴谋的面容，最终停在了少年脸上，  
她定了定心神，说道，“回到吴地去，回到东府，不要告诉任何人你的行踪。”  
“这不单是为你，更是为吾家基业，绍儿，你必须镇定自若。”  
孙绍不知所以，点了点头。  
孙绍没头没脑地呆在东府里已经好几天了，自从那天周瑜命他独自回到东府以后，他就很少再看见周瑜。  
东府清净，甚至可以说是凋敝而陌生，毕竟对他来说，成长的地方是更为宏伟的吴侯府，这里的一切都是不经意的，可见主人并不是持家精练的妇人，阶前有修理不尽的青苔，院子后有未择的芳草，竹帘外有松垮的鸟鸣。孙绍知道这是他父亲生前的居所，他从母亲的复述里还保留着依稀的记忆，那一年他刚刚满岁，庭中种的好好的梧桐树，突然就和应了父亲的命运一样，枯死了半边。  
他的母亲因为父亲的死而十分阴郁，只有周夫人没有因为孙策的死而迅速枯萎下去，孙绍还是孩子时，经常悄悄将周瑜和萎顿的母亲比照，想要偷偷探寻周瑜依旧热烈的秘密。  
然而这几日的周瑜，和孙绍记忆中的母亲，渐渐重合了。  
仿佛有一种骄傲催促着年轻的孙绍去完成周瑜的任务，即使他不明白周瑜的目的，他在东府潜住着的这些日子里也未尝懈怠，每天都呆在旧书房里研读典籍。  
这天午后，接近傍晚的时候，周瑜回府了。与之同行的还有老将程普、韩当、吕蒙等人。  
孙绍悄悄猫在书房门内，听得外面一片纷争不休。  
“国无长君，必生祸矣！”  
“夫人，吾观老主公第三子，偏将军孙翊，骁勇果烈，有父兄之才，足可继任。”  
“将军这话说服得了自己，说服不了那一班文臣，先主公临终托大事与主公，就是因为主公知人善用，能收服士族，不再离心离德。推举孙翊继位，依照他的脾性，恐不能保士族安定。”  
“那依你之见，主公旦夕有所不测，应该推举谁？”  
“讨逆将军尚有一子，年已十三，虽然年龄小了一点，但是习文习武，大有谋略。”  
“你说什么，孙绍？他还是个娃娃呐！”  
突然听到自己的名字，孙绍悚然一惊，他已经猜出厅堂里是什么个情形。  
他心脏砰砰跳着，非常地响，仿佛外面的沉默是因为听见了他的心跳声。  
“我看，传位大事，不可擅自更改，既然主位已经传到了主公，不如吾等拥立登公子为嗣，以防大位动荡，人心有变啊。”  
“将军这话更糊涂了，孙登才多大，他比孙绍还小！拥戴儿主，怎能使众人心服？只恐还会招来强敌环伺，江东危矣！”  
孙绍躲在一边，但也和厅堂内众人一样，在等周瑜的声音。他想不到她脸上有什么样的表情。  
“都别说了！今日我请诸公来，不是为了立嗣而互争的，太夫人已逝，立嗣大权，如今应由步夫人为决，诸公如此，难道是要招致以武犯禁的后果？”  
“更不消说，主公还健在，府中已请来卓氏名医，加以疗养，怎么就康复不了？”  
“如今我们要严防的，是阴邪小人泄露消息，山寇趁机作乱，甚至是北方曹操、荆州刘表趁势攻取我江东。”  
周瑜看着几副沉默不语的面孔，摆开了地图，开始指点陈兵。  
诸将告辞后，孙绍仍然沉浸在刚才的震动之中。  
“绍儿，你出来。”周瑜喊他。  
孙绍站在她面前，离开几日，仿佛又往上蹿了一点，周瑜没有怪他，藏在门后还露出半只脚，也没怪他听到了争执，她镇静地令人佩服，  
“绍儿，刚才的话将军们的话你都听到了。你怎样想？”  
孙绍一时讷讷。作为父亲唯一的血脉，他理应继承这高贵的使命，但他从未真正想过加入坐在那大殿之中，面对一群足够做他祖父的臣工，他应该怎样掩藏鲜明的稚嫩。  
“绍儿，说什么都可以。”周瑜鼓励，也是试探着他。  
“学生认为，方才夫人所言最切合情理，”  
“我们不在军中，绍儿可以不必自称学生，”  
“哦”孙绍改了口，“何况我一以为，要保有江东，并不见得要做主公才行。”  
孙绍跌跌撞撞地说出了自己的理由，周瑜一时间并没有给他明确的嘉赏，他随着她的表情往外延伸，梧桐亭亭立在院子里。  
“梧桐抽芽了？”孙绍奇道。  
“这梧桐建安五年就已经枯死了一半，怎么又会抽芽呢？”周瑜不信。  
孙绍连忙跑出，为周瑜摘起一小片鲜绿的叶子。  
“夫人您瞧！梧桐又活过来了，这可是喜事啊！”  
周瑜把嫩叶放在掌中，狐疑地盯着看。  
“我看，这兴许是个吉兆，叔父一定会好起来的！”  
孙绍话音沉甸甸地落在心坎里，她的神情终于有了一丝好转，安慰地握了握孙绍还满是汗的手。


End file.
